Chaos Rising
"Chaos Rising" is the second episode of Season Three of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the twenty-sixth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 10, 2013. Synopsis Allison and Lydia stumble upon a possible clue to finding Boyd and Erica while a childhood friend of Stiles goes missing. Recap Cast Staring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Special Guest Starring *Gage Golightly as Erica Reyes Guest Staring *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Sinqua Walls as Vernon Boyd *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Brian Patrick Wade as Ennis *Felisha Terrell as Kali *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Caitlin Custer as Heather *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall Co-Starring *Shantal Nyree Rhodes as Danielle Trivia *The handshake between Scott and Stiles was improvised by Tyler Posey and Dylan O'Brien. Connections *Thunderdome mentioned - Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985) Quotes :Stiles: Why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha Pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair? :Peter: They're were werewolves, not Bond villains. :Stiles: Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens. :Peter: Wolf dens? :Stiles: Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live? :Peter: In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods. :Stiles: Whoa, really? :Peter: No, you idiot. In an apartment downtown. ---- :Derek: If I go in first, how much space do I have? :Stiles: What do you - what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall? :Derek: Yes, Stiles. I'm gonna punch through the wall. :Stiles: Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? :up his hand :Stiles: That's maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co - :punches him :Stiles: Ah! Ah! He could do it. ---- :Isaac: about Peter You know Scott doesn't trust him, right? You know, personally, I'd... well, I'd trust Scott. :Derek: Do you trust me? :Isaac: Yeah. I still don't like him. :Derek: Nobody likes him. :Peter: the room Boys. F.Y.I., yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face. :Derek: We don't like you. Now shut up and help us. :Peter: Fair enough. ---- :Peter: Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're going to be missed. :Stiles: Can someone kill him again please? ---- :Lydia: the wolf twins I want one. :Allison: Which one? :Lydia: The straight one, obviously. ---- :Stiles: I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked. :Peter: I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over. ---- :Derek: Scott What about you? :Stiles: Yeah, if you want me to come. :Derek: Not you. ---- :Danielle: You know, your first time is usually sorta gross, and it kinda hurts. :Heather: That's fine with me. :Danielle: No romance? No waiting to fall in love? :Heather: When I fall in love, I want to be good at it. :Danielle: Lord. You at least go yourself a target of opportunity? :Heather: Stiles! ---- :Heather: You've never done it before either? :Stiles: Turned 17? No. Not yet. No. :Heather: Stiles? :Stiles: Yeah, maybe that other thing too. ---- :Scott: Allison and Lydia They're trying to help. :Derek: These two. This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you. And, this one, who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack. :Stiles: Okay, all right, now, come on. No one died, all right? Look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction. :Allison: My mother died. :Derek: Your family's little honor code killed your mother. Not me. ---- :Scott: How slow does his heart rate need to be? :Dr. Deaton: Very slow. :Isaac: Okay, well, how slow is very slow? :Dr. Deaton: Nearly dead. :Isaac: It's safe, though, right? :Dr. Deaton: Do you want me to answer honestly? :Isaac: No. No, not really. ---- :Scott: How's my breath smell? :Stiles: I'm not smelling your breath. :Scott: Do you have any gum? :Stiles: No. No gum. You're fine. Soundtrack *Modern Life - Little & Ashley *The Game, Pt. 2 - Bombs and Bottles *A Little Taste - Skyler Stonestreet *Wind Up (Radio Edit) - Reset! *High On A Fire - Black Box Revelation *X's & O's - Elaine Faye *Wind Up (Club Mix) - Reset! *High On A Wire - Black Box Revelation Category:Season Three Episodes